Jamas fui un héroe
by eljefe2000
Summary: Speed Blue muere y las mane6 le organizan un funeral, que dirá cada una de ellas acerca de la muerte de este Pony? -Seudo final de El opuesto de Discord...


**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversión.** _El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: La peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku._

El enemigo había sido eliminado, Equestria volvía a la normalidad. La granja Apple volvía a tener manzanas, el color y alegría volvía a Ponyville y sus habitantes, el castillo de Twilight había vuelto, todo parecía volver a tener vida, mientras a Speed se le extinguía la suya...

-Speed- las mane6 se acercaron a su amigo, el cual yacía en el suelo con una sonrisa y sangre saliendo de su hocico-

-Chicas... Lo... Logré, sal-ve al mun...- Twilight le pisó un casco en la boca indicándole que por el momento no hablara-

-Así es Vaquero, lo lograste- AppleJack sabía que Speed lo hizo para protegerlas, pero ahora se sentía impotente al ver al pony destrozado y débil frente a ella-

El color de Speed se había hecho opaco, tenía los ojos grises y estaba bastante frío, incluso Pinkie Pie se había dado cuenta de la situación...

-Twilight... Te quiero- Speed pronunció esas simples palabras antes de dejar de respirar aún con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Twilight veía el cuerpo de su alumno con lágrimas, AppleJack se había ocultas tras el sombrero mientras lloraba en un profundo silencio, no quería que la escucharan llorar, Pinkie Pie perdió su alegría por ese momento, ver a ese Pony alegre tirado inerte, le hacía ver a Pinkie que un día todos debíamos morir, Rarity era consolada por Spike que dejaba escapar lágrimas, Rainbow Dash tenía la cabeza gacha oculta entre su pelo arcoiris, el cual se veía opaco, Fluttershy había cerrado los ojos mientras temblaba entre sollozos con Discord tratando de consolarla, Starlight no había conocido mucho a Speed, pero el poco tiempo que convivieron juntos eran recuerdos agradables.

Como si la tierra también llorara empezó a llover a cántaros, pero a las 6 ponys poco les importaba en ese momento...

-Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido un poco más- Starlight fue la primera que se atrevió a habla mientras la lluvia les caía a todos-

Las mane6 veía a su amigo que sonreía inerte y frío en el suelo, la mañana siguiente llego y varios ponys se habían reunido para despedir al Pony del trueno, muchos decían palabras alentadoras sobre el, era momento de las mane6, así que la primera en hablar fue Twilight...

-Usualmente haría un discurso completo- Twilight veía las miradas tristes antes de ver de reojo la tumba de Speed- pero no lo necesito para hablar desde el corazón- Tomando todo el valor que tenía comenzó a hablar- Speed llegó como un extraño a Ponyville, yo lo traté mal cuando lo conocí y lo lamento- atentos los ponys se sorprendieron de saber aquello- Speed me considero parte de su familia y eso fue suficiente para mí, el diría que no es un héroe, solo alguien egoísta que peleo por obligación- Twilight había comenzado a llorar- pero él era más que eso, el lo hizo todo sin pedirnos nada a cambio, podíamos proteger Equestria solas, pero Speed se sacrificó para que nadie más sufriera. Si alguien me pregunta- Con la voz quebrada trato de terminar- Speed fue un héroe- Twilight volvió con sus amigas-

-Speed era un Pony agradable, no puedo decir eso de muchos en Equestria- varios de los ponys al escuchar aquellas palabras de Fluttershy bajaron la cabeza- él siempre buscaba el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo.- Fluthershy tomó aire o rompería a llorar- Speed siempre dijo que me admiraba, que era mi fan- Fluttershy sonrió al recordar aquello- pero yo soy su fan también, y por los buenos ratos que pase junto a él, quiero decir... Yo...- Fluttershy al fin había soltado todo el llanto acumulado- Gracias! Gracias por todo Speed!- Fluttershy había gritado sorprendiendo y conmoviendo a todos, pues Fluttershy casi nunca tenía la fuerza para gritar-

-Cuando yo conocí a Speed estaba perdido y se ocultaba bajo un manto hostil- Rarity recordó cuando conoció al velocista- fui su primer amiga, él solía ir a ayudarme y contarme su día cuando estaba aburrido- Rarity río un poco por las ocurrencias de Speed- lo siento, no puedo- Rarity volvió a su lugar antes de empezar con el llanto-

-Speed fue un buen amigo, el único que pido vencerme en una carrera- AppleJack sonrió al oír esas palabras de Rainbow, sabía que ese día Rainbow y su orgullo perdieron- Speed nunca fue un Pony de verdad, Speed era algo más, algo que muchos jamás comprendieron- eso era algo que ya todos sabían, por qué Rainbow lo menciono?- pero si me preguntan, Speed fue mejor Pony que cualquiera de nosotros- Rainbow volvió a su lugar con una sonrisa, pero lágrimas salían de sus alegres ojos-

-Yo jamás fui buena con las cosas tristes- Pinkie había perdido todo el brillo alegre en su pelaje y ojos y su esponjado pelo ahora era lacio- Speed me enseñó que el ser egoísta no debe ser siempre malo, siempre que no dañes a los demás- Pinkie trató de sonreír por ese recuerdo- Speed me ayudaba con lo que podía, no era bueno cocinando, pero se esforzaba y no quería herir sus sentimientos l, así que me comía lo que preparaba- Pinkie recordaba la mala memoria de Speed y los problemas que le causaba al cocinar- Speed no era el más listo, el más gracioso o el más honesto, pero él era el más valiente- Pinkie vio a los ponys que estaban ahí- sé que sonará raro, pero Speed tenía un tipo de valentía poco común, el tenía la valentía de ser el mismo, sin importar cuánto daño pudiera causarle eso. Por eso Speed es mi héroe- Pinkie sonrió al decir eso y bajó a su lugar-

-Muchos de ustedes saben, si no es que todos, que Speed y yo fuimos algo más que amigos- AppleJack fue la que hablo ahora, los ponys sonrieron alentando a AppleJack a continuar- Speed tenía todas nuestras virtudes, era listo, bueno con la magia, como Twilight,- la alicornio sonrió por eso- era amistoso y amable, como Fluttershy,- Tanto Discord como Fluttershy se rieron, Speed se había ganado la amistad del señor del caos- Generoso y elegante como Rarity- la Pony río, AppleJack pocas veces le había dicho que era elegante como un alago- Rápido e impulsivo como Rainbow Dash- la pegaso se sonrojó levemente por eso- Alegre y risueño como Pinkie Pie- la Pony solo sonrió con los ojos vidriosos- y también fue honesto, fuerte y valiente como yo- AppleJack suspiro, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- Speed se ganó la confianza de Ponyville, de Equestria e incluso de otra dimensión- AppleJack recordó cuando Speed y Twilight visitaron ese otro mundo- no podemos revivirlo, pero estoy segura de que al menos Speed vivirá para siempre en el corazón de Equestria- AppleJack tomó lugar junto a sus amigas tras eso último-

Muchos ponys más hablaron antes de que el lugar se quedara desierto, solo quedaban ahí las mane6 que recordaban momentos con Speed.

Pasaron los años y con el tiempo dejaron de ir a la Tumba, primero Rarity estaba tan atareada con su boutique que ya no tuvo tiempo de ir, luego Twilight y su trabajo como princesa, Pinkie pie al fin había obtenido los papeles de propiedad de los señores Cake los cuales ya no podían dirigirla, Fluttershy debía antender a sus animales y terminó por dejar de ir, Rainbow como miembro de los Wonderbolts ya no pudo seguir asistiendo, pero AppleJack seguía ahí, aún cuando no siempre tuviera tiempo, todos los días de 12 a 3 AppleJack iba a ver a Speed. Con el tiempo incluso ella dejó de ir...

-Mamá, AppleDark está con un extraño- Frente a AppleJack una pequeña potra de piel azul celeste, ojos azules y melena castaña atada en una trenza la veía-

-Tranquila AppleTwist, ya voy- AppleJack salió a ver qué quería su hija- es imposible- AppleJack veía a un Pony azul que hablaba con el más pequeño, el pequeño era de color naranja, tenía pecas, ojos color miel y la melena de color rubio alborotado- esa Cutiemark- AppleJack tenía a Speed ahí, con el pequeño mientras hablaban-

-Quien es mamá?- la pequeña potra trajo a AppleJack devuelta mientras está lloraba con una sonrisa-

-Ven AppleTwist, te voy a presentar a tu papá- AppleJack llevó a la niña a conocer a su padre-

 **Fin**


End file.
